Huntington's disease (HD) is an autosomal dominant progressive neurodegenerative disorder with onset generally in midlife. HD is characterized by chorea, dementia, and neuropsychiatric problems. The mutation lies in the expansion of a polymorphic CAG repeat resulting in greater than normal length of polyglutamines in the N-terminal end of the HD gene product (huntingtin) which is of unknown function. The lab has been successful in creating mouse models for HD that recapitulates some features of behavioral abnromalities and neuropathological features inherent in the disease. We are currently taking advantage of these models to elucidate the early events in the disease process, to identify modifying factors in the disease, and to screen for therapeutic compounds.